Many types of apparatuses have been previously provided for carrying or transporting large round hay bales. However, the bale carriers of the prior art, of which Applicant has knowledge, do not have the ability to discharge the bales therefrom at either side of the wheeled frame means which may take the form of a pick-up truck, truck or trailer.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved bale carrier.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved bale carrier wherein the bales carried thereon may be dumped from either side of the apparatus.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bale carrier including means for dumping the bales from either side of the trailer but which only can be actuated from the opposite side of the trailer or the like to prevent injury to the person operating the bale carrier.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bale carrier which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in art.